Revenge
by Lesolitta
Summary: Kyou finds out something vital to the curse on the Sohma family! Please R and R. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters. ::sigh:: I wish I did. Now you get to read the mangled thoughts in my head typed up and put in some sequence, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1:  
Akina rolled over, carefully. She glanced at her lover's face and sighed. They lived in the same house, they shared the same bed, but they could never touch. Sharing the same bed was difficult, half the time Akina would awake to not a man in her bed, but a cat. Or a naked man. She was lucky today.  
Akina quietly made her way out of bed, and to the window. She knew Kyou would wake up better to a cool autumn breeze than to her shaking him.  
She pulled the blinders up to reveal a cloudless blue sky. The sunshine spilled into the room, lighting it up. Kyou shifted under the blankets. Akina grinned at him, with a devilish gleam in her eye, as she unlocked the window, and flung it open.  
The cool morning air wafted into the room and set the temperature down quite a few degrees.  
The moment the newly cooled air hit Kyou's face he was up. The comforters fell to the floor, and he flicked his head around to see the open window and Akina standing next to it.  
"Why did you do that! I was sleeping!" Kyou cried.  
"I had to wake you, I heard others awake, and you know I must be hidden Kyou. Our love must be kept a secret, or. Well, you know what happened to Hatori." Akina lowered her head.  
"If he touches you, you know I'll murder him."  
"What's this I hear, Kyou? Talking to inanimate objects again? You'd better not be planning to kill Akito. You know what happens when he dies." Shigure's voice drifted into the room.  
Kyou looked around and shoved Akina into a closet, "Shigure, I think I'd be going crazy if I planned to kill Akito. Unless I figured out a way to survive, I wouldn't mind getting that damn rat off the plate."  
"Excuse me Kyou, but is this girl in your closet of any interest to you?" Yuki teased.  
"Shuddup rat boy! Don't let Shigure know, he'll tell Akito." Kyou snapped  
"Ah, I see I've hit a sensitive spot. Can you say blackmail?" Yuki strolled out of the room.  
"You tell anyone, you're dead! Ya hear! Dead!"  
Akina stepped out of the closet, and glanced at Kyou. "I'm sorry, if I'm going to get you in trouble, I'll leave."  
"Don't bother, it'd be you that would be getting in trouble, and I won't let that happen."  
Akina smiled and slipped her hand into his, wishing that she could hold him close to her, just once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N Hey guys, sorry this is so short, I've been working on it literally all day when I should have been studying for midterms. Um, I'll keep adding installments when I get the chance, I hope you like it, please R+R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Later that morning, Kyou and Akina walked to school, hand in hand.  
Kyou looked at Akina and sighed. She was staring off into the sky, obviously daydreaming.  
*I wish he remembered that far back.*  
~~Flashback~~  
Akina was five, and it was her first day of school. She skipped along the path swinging her bright pink lunchbox, without a care in the world.  
Suddenly, a boy stepped out in front of her. "Hey kid." "Don't come near me! Wh-what are you d-d-doing?" "Ya see, around here, us third graders are in charge, get it? So, what's in the lunch box?"  
"Um, um, just my snack, I have s-some candy." Akina stuttered.  
"WHAT! Hey guys, did ya hear that?" The boy motioned to a two other boys who came over looking just as fierce. Akina began to shiver. The first boy continued, "This girl says she doesn't have no money. Ha! You know what we do to kids without money."  
The other two boys nodded and grinned evilly. Akina took a step backwards, her face filled with fear as the boys punched their hands. Without another thought, she turned and began running. The boys easily caught up with her, and the last thing she saw before her fragile body crashed to the ground was a concerned looking boy, running towards them.  
That boy later told her what happened.  
Once the third graders knocked her to the ground, the first boy threw his fist right into her mouth. The other two buckled over with laughter at the site of blood trickling from her tiny mouth. The second one stepped forward, and elbowed her in the eye, leaving it swelling. Water trickled out of her now blackened eye. The third one smirked, and lifted his foot. As he began to lower his foot onto her ribcage, something hit him with extreme force, and he was thrown backwards. His shirt ripped on the pavement.  
All laughter stopped immediately after that. The young boy's eyes burned red as he charged at the three of them.  
The last thing they saw was the red-eyed boy with extended claws lunging at their faces, and the last thing they heard was the other boys screaming in agony, before it all went black.  
The boy with the red eyes stood and looked at his work: Three third graders lying in a pool of their own blood. They were still breathing; Kyou always left his victims alive.  
~~End of Flashback~~  
Kyou shook Akina out of her flashback, "Hey, are you ok?"  
Akina blushed realizing that she had zoned out again. She turned to Kyou and kissed him lightly on the cheek. They had reached the school, and she had different classes than him.  
They briefly smiled at each other, and then turned their separate ways. A moment later the bell rang symbolizing the start of school.  
"Shit!" Akina heard Kyou shout as the both began running to their classes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
The detention bell rang 20 minutes after the end of school; Kyou and Akina trudged out of their detention classrooms, and met by the main staircase of the school. They both looked exhausted. Kyou looked up at Akina, and Akina looked back at him. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. Suddenly, a smile broke Akina's hard stare, and soon after, the both of them were laughing whole-heartedly.  
Kyou grabbed Akina's hand, and composed himself. "C'mon, before we go home, I'll buy you some ice cream."  
Akina grinned, knowing that she was probably the only one Kyou would ever treat to ice cream.  
They began walking, hand in hand, joking around with each other, when suddenly, Kyou stopped. He raised his head, and looked up to the sky. Akina gasped in surprise when Kyou violently broke the bond between their hands.  
After that, Kyou was still. Standing there, looking at the sky. He didn't shake, he didn't move, he didn't blink, he barely even breathed.  
Akina backed away, frightened, as the sky began to darken. Kyou's mouth moved, but it was not his voice that she heard. The foreigner's voice was delivering a message, and since no one else was around she assumed it was to her.  
The voice was cold, and raspy. It seemed to come from one who didn't care about humanity whatsoever. Someone whose only point in life was to make others suffer.  
"Girl! Listen to me. You will obey me, and only me."  
Akina was startled by this statement, but she pretended to be drawn in. "I promise to obey you."  
"When I release Kyou from this trance, you will lead him to the bridge a mile west of the school. There you will stay with him as I speak to the both of you. This will not be a pleasant meeting for you and I, but it will be even more unpleasant if you decide to not show up. I expect the two of you there in 1 hour, or there will be bloodshed. Understood?"  
Akina began to shake, but her voice was steady, "Understood."  
There was silence, followed by Kyou collapsing to the ground. Akina kneeled down next to him and helped him back up.  
"What just happened? Did I... pass out?"  
Unsure of what to say, Akina told him "Yes. But I think you're ok, it's just very hot out today, I'm sure that was it."  
"Alright, maybe Ice Cream is a good idea then still."  
Kyou bought Akina and himself Ice Cream, and they enjoyed it while Akina led him to the bridge.  
"Akina, where are we going? We're just heading farther away from my house..."  
"I- I wanted to bring you to the bridge, it's, uhhh, cooler there... And..." She became a bit more confident with her words, "It's romantic."  
Kyou smiled and continued following her.  
  
When they reached the bridge, Kyou froze in fear. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
"Ah, you've made it..." A man who looked similar to Yuki said in the raspy voice Akina had heard earlier. "I trust you've told Kyou the message I gave you?"  
"What?!" Kyou shouted, "You spoke to her! You lowly... How dare you disgrace her with your presence?"  
"Ah, but it was you who delivered the message Kyou."  
"I- I- You bastard. You used me!" Kyou screamed.  
"Kyou? Who is this man?" Akina moved closer to Kyou.  
"Him? This bastard? He's the head of our family, otherwise known as Akito."  
  
A/n: Uhh, sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I think I have some sort of ADD and can't concentrate on anything. I've been writing this chapter for the past 4 months... I'm having trouble focusing right now. Actually, after I write a few chapters I decide that I don't like my writing, so I have trouble writing more chapters. It'll get better after Chapter 3, usually it's around the 3rd chapter that it gets bad, but if I keep going, it gets better. Well, hope to see you in chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
"Yuki, where's Kyou, it's not like him to miss dinner, especially when it's cooked by the beautiful and lovely, innocent and pure, kind and-" Shigure was interrupted.  
"Stop talking about Tohru like that! You know you're not going to get what you want from her, even she wanted to give it to you, you'd turn into a dog! And why should I care where that damn cat has gone, hopefully he's killed himself, or returned to the mountains where he belongs, either way is fine with me." Yuki sat himself at the table.  
"What? Kyou is gone! But... he never misses when I make a special dinner for him. I made leek stew for all of you, but he doesn't like leeks, so I made salmon for him, his favorite. Where could he be?" Tohru's eyes began to tear.  
Yuki sighed and stood up, "I'm sure he's just being very unappreciative of the wonderful gift we've been bestowed. Tohru, just ignore him, he's always inconsiderate." He put his hand on her shoulder.  
Tohru began to cry, "No, he's nice to me. He loves it when I make salmon for him. Something's wrong, we have to find him!" She pushed Yuki away and ran to the door.  
Yuki was stunned; he didn't even notice he was falling. No girl had ever pushed him away. Shigure noticed a small jewel fall out from inside Yuki's shirt; gravity was pulling it to the ground faster than it was pulling Yuki. It was sure to shatter the moment it hit the ground. Shigure turned to see Tohru rush out the door, but he then dove at Yuki and caught him.  
"What?" Yuki seemed to shake out of a trance.  
"You love her, don't you?" Shigure helped Yuki stand again.  
"Am I that obvious?"  
"Not to her, but I can see it. You could get any girl you wanted, but the one girl to push you away seems to be the one you do want, that's why you were so stunned."  
Yuki said nothing.  
"You almost broke your necklace." Yuki looked down to see the necklace dangling outside of his shirt, and he quickly stuffed it back in. "Come Yuki, we must find her before she lands herself in trouble." Shigure headed for the door.  
Yuki sighed and muttered, "She has a knack for that," and followed Shigure.  
  
"Stand back Akina, I'll fight him," Kyou removed his overshirt and tossed it to Akina to hold.  
"Ha! Planning on fighting me boy? You have always been too rash; I just wanted to speak with the two of you. And if you fight me, I could always break your necklace, how would that make you feel?"  
Kyou took a step back from Akito and put his hand around his neck. Suddenly he smiled, remembering, "I'm not wearing it Akito, I realized that it won't kill me not to wear it, and seeing as it can break so easily, not wearing it seems to be a good thing."  
"Before you attack me Kyou, sit down, let's talk. Would either of you be interested in a rice ball, it's late, and I'm sure you haven't had dinner yet."  
Kyou cautiously sat down, but shook his head at the rice ball offered to him. Akina followed suit. Akito shrugged and ate it.  
"It's late, so I'll just get to the point. You two are no longer allowed to see each other, that's my sentence to you, and let no one tell you otherwise. It is 7:30 now, you have until 8:15 for your goodbyes, if you socialize after that, I will see that Akina is killed." Kyou gasped; Akito continued, "You cannot see each other any more. Go now."  
Kyou was speechless; Akina put her hand on his shoulder, but he threw it off. "You bastard, how could you be so heartless? I'm the cat, not even part of the family, you shouldn't have a say in what I do with my life!"  
"Maybe you should go, before I make the sentence worse and kill her on the spot." Akito sounded aggravated.  
Kyou lunged at Akito, but Akina pushed him aside, and moments later, Akito was on the floor with a black eye and a bloody nose. Akina stepped back, looked at her fist, and ran. Kyou followed soon after, "Akina! Wait!"  
  
A/n: See, it's better now! ( I really wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter, but I think it came to a good point, I hope you guys like it. I'm going to be in a car for about 3 hours today, without Internet connection, so I'll probably be able to write the next chapter. Bye! 


End file.
